


Soft Realizations

by TritoneHorror



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: Keith and Hollis realize they're in love with their best friend.





	Soft Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this soft content!!

Surprisingly, it's Hollis who notices it first. It happens after an extremely terrible day - one fueled by teenage angst and stress. One that Keith spent the later half and into the early morning of the next day trying to remedy. The two of them snuck out, no real plan, just the promise of a well needed distraction. Keith leads the way through the forest and Hollis picks on his shitty navigation skills after they pass the same tree for the third time. Finally they find a spot to just sit and talk. It's nice, and then Keith accidentally hits a hornets nest while aimlessly tossing sticks and then they're both running. They run longer than necessary both laughing and fueled by the sudden adrenaline. Keith collapses dramatically when they've made it back outside the thickets. The two dissolve back into hysterical laughter until they're breathless with it. Hollis realizes then. As they look a Keith and feel a fondness blossom in their chest. They almost tell him right there, instead they thank him. 

"What for?"

_ For being there when I need you. For being my friend. _

"For being such a scatterbrain and hitting that hornet's nest - the look on your face was the funniest thing I've seen in weeks."

It's easier to fall back into comfortable routine. They'll address it another time. Keith has probably already made the realization anyway.

  
  


Keith notices then too, he feels the same giddiness and love in his chest as he notices Hollis genuinely smile for the first time that day. He feels it too - he just hasn't had the revelation yet. Hasn't put a name to the feelings he gets every time he hears Hollis laugh. Or sees their smile. It takes a while for him to put a reason to the flutters he gets when the two of them brush hands. Or the heat that rises to his face when he catches himself staring at Hollis. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to figure it out. By the time he does it's so easy to accept the obvious truth.

The truth that he is entirely and utterly  ** _fucked! _ ** _ Falling in love with his best friend?? What is he doing?! They'll tease him so bad when they find out! _

But Hollis is patient and kind in the subtle ways they've always been. The kindness they reserve for Keith. Who may or may not have panicked with flustered embarrassment for a whole week after his realization. He thought for sure he would accidentally throw Hollis off with his awkward half answers and blushing babbles. But they don't leave him while Keith works his feelings back under control. And things go back to normal. As normal as they can get after you realize you have a crush on your best friend.

The tattoos were Keith's idea. Or maybe they were Hollis's. Or maybe both. But it's Keith who suggests they do eachother's first (stick-and-poke) tattoos. He's nervous as he suggests it and even more so when Hollis easily accepts. They offer their wrist to him and Keith uses all his self control to keep the needle in his hand steady. He holds their wrist with gentle reverence as he carefully outlines the shape of a moon. He shows off the finished work with unnecessary presentation and Hollis smiles. 

Then they reach for Keith's wrist and his heart attempts to bust out of his ribs. They don't bring up his quickened pulse as they set to work on the tat. Keith isn't watching the ink detail a sun, instead he watches Hollis's face. The soft determined look on their face as they focus on this task. Keith thinks, not for the first time, of how much he loves them. 

When he's alone or upset Keith will look at the sun on his wrist and remember that moment and warmth fills his heart. 

Hollis does the same with the moon.

When the Kepler Stunt Club makes the decision to reform, Hollis is the obvious choice for leader. The group agrees they need a new name. 

"The Hornets." Hollis suggests. No one notices the small glance they give Keith as they suggest it. Everyone agrees it's perfect. Later Keith will ask them why they picked that name and they'll smile at him like he already knows the answer. 

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @duckwellfucknewton  
♡♡  
Have a great day!


End file.
